Please Don't Leave
by TsukiKou
Summary: Yaoi-Heero feels that he must leave Duo to keep from hurting him...


"W-What did you say

This is my first fan fic, so please give me your opinion or any suggestions that you may have.Unfortunately, I do not own Heero, Duo, or any other Gundam Wing characters... Thanks and enjoy!

"W-What did you say?" Duo said as tears began to well up in his eyes. He looked across the room to Heero as he tried to comprehend what his love had just told him.

"I can't stay here, Duo, I have to go. We can't stay together any more." Heero said to his friend as he crossed their small apartment and crammed some clothes into a bag. His insides were falling apart. Duo was the last person he ever wanted to hurt. He constantly tried to remind himself that his leaving was all for the best. He didn't want to go, he loved Duo, but he knew that he had to. 

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Duo yelled after Heero as he ran forward and blocked the door with himself. He would have done anything to keep Heero from leaving. 

"Because..." Heero began, but then stopped...it hurt too much.

"Because what? Heero, I love you. You are the best friend that I have ever had...and I don't want to loose you." Duo was crying now.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." Heero wanted to stay more than anything, but he knew that one day, he'd have to leave...and that it would be less painful to leave now instead of later. He didn't want to become too attached to his Duo and then have to leave.

"How could you hurt me any more than you're hurting me now?!" Duo shouted as he ran forward and grabbed his loved one's shoulders. He pulled Heero into a hug, which Heero did not pull away from. "Someone who I love more than anything once told me to act on my emotions...and this is what their telling me to do...I can't let you leave. Why are you so afraid to love me?" Duo gazed deeply into Heero's beautiful, dark eyes. 

"I'd rather die than lose you, Duo, you know that. That's why I need to leave..."Heero's voice trailed off. He broke his stare into Duo's eyes as a tear of sadness streaked his pale face. Duo reached out his hand and lifted Heero's chin and kissed him gently on his forehead as he pulled him closer.

"If this is the only way to keep you from leaving, I'll hold you like this forever."

"Duo stop, just stop" Heero then jerked out of Duo's arms and leaned his head against the wall. "You're just making this harder. Don't you get it? I love you, so that's why I have to go."

Duo couldn't hold it in any longer. He stormed over to a small, metal chair in the corner of the shabby room and put his head in his hands and shouted back to his love. "Heero, you don't even know what love is. Wouldn't you rather experience what love feels like than run from it forever for fear of being hurt or getting attached?"

Heero couldn't say anything, all he could do was look at his love's distraught face and hate himself for causing Duo pain. Duo looked up at Heero once more and said "You'd hurt me more if you left now instead of giving us a chance...that's all..." with that, Duo got up from his chair and headed into the bedroom. He couldn't handle this...Heero was the only one that he had ever loved, and he didn't want to lose him.

"Duo...I can't live like this...I-I can't.... I can't live knowing that you're in pain." Heero said to the air as he slid down to the floor. He wanted to tell Duo so much, but didn't know how. He wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him everything that he felt. Both pilots sat in silence, thinking of what to say to each other. Eventually, Heero arose from his spot on the floor, soaked in sweat and tears and made his way to the bedroom. As he opened the door, he saw Duo on the bed, looking at the ceiling. "Hi there..." Duo said as he sat up from his position on the bed that he had been in for the last hour. His face was lacking any expression. He looked so calm, Heero thought to himself.

"Duo, I'm sorry." Was all that Heero could say to Deathscythe's pilot.

Duo stood up and embraced Heero in his arms. "It's ok, I know"

Heero looked up and softly whispered into Duo's ear "_ai shiteru_, and I always will...no matter what...". Then, the two looked into each other's eyes, and kissed. Time stood still for them as they were locked in their embrace.


End file.
